lui et moi  nous
by Timmy7486
Summary: suite de elle et moi  eux ?


Lui + Moi Nous ?

**Auteur :** SpookyTimmy

**Date d'écriture :** Du 02 août 2006 au …

**Résumé :** Suite de « Elle et moi Eux ? » à un détail près, il s'agit du point de vu de Scully sur ce qui lui est arrivée et comment elle va essayer de s'en remettre !

Fic inspirée par les chansons : 'On m'a fait la haine', 'Donnez lui la passion', 'C'est un rêve' de Lynda Lemay.

**Notes :** Merci à vous tous de me suivre dans mes délires et de me donner le courage d'écrire et aussi et surtout de poster. Je vous adore !

_**Partie 1**_

Ses talons martelaient le sol stratifié de ce lieu où elle passait trop de temps à son goût en ce moment. Ce qui la rassura c'est que cette fois-ci, elle ne venait ni pour elle ni pour sa grossesse qui s'avérait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Bien que cette enquête la troublait de plus en plus de part les dires de cet inconnu retrouvé et de part les faits, elle devait plus que jamais prendre sur elle et se montrer forte physiquement et émotionnellement.

Elle arriva devant la chambre qui l'intéressait. Au travers de la vitre, elle perçu que des infirmiers étaient en train de pratiquer des soins à ce patient, ce malade qu'elle se refusait encore d'appeler autrement que « Patient X ».

Son téléphone retentit alors qu'elle assistait de loin aux soins portés à cet homme avec lequel elle devait s'entretenir. D'après la minutie du personnel hospitalier au chevet de ce malade, elle craignait de plus en plus pour sa survie. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait peur pour la santé d'un témoin qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et ça l'effrayait encore d'avantage. La sonnerie de son portable retentit à nouveau, le numéro ne lui était pas familier, cependant elle décrocha tout de même.

Ce fut donc le cellulaire dans une main et son ventre déjà bien arrondi dans l'autre qu'elle décrocha. On lui apprit que l'agent Mulder venait d'être arrêté pour extrême violence sur le directeur adjoint qui venait d'être conduit en urgence à l'hôpital. Le regard de Scully se focalisa sur le patient X alors que son interlocuteur continuait de lui parler. Elle sentit un grand coup, c'était la première fois que le bébé en donnait un tel et il ne tarda pas à être suivi par plusieurs autres. Elle raccrocha le combiné quand elle vit de soudains mouvements dans cette salle qui ne cessaient de retenir son attention. Le patient semblait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Elle s'avança d'avantage de la vitre et son autre main sur sa bedaine toujours aussi agité. Que se passait-il ? Que devait-elle faire ? Intervenir ? En avait-elle encore la force avec tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps ? Une infirmière sortit et réclama à la hâte le code bleu. Cela ne présageait rien qui vaille, Scully se décida, entra et après avoir révélé son statut d'agent fédéral et de médecin, proposa son aide. Alors qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître le dossier particulier de ce client, elle le traita avec une efficacité que ça troubla la plupart des infirmiers présents dans la chambre.

Une fois les soins terminés, elle ressortie encore plus troublée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle prit quelques temps pour elle afin de se remettre et en attendant de pouvoir aller lui parler. Son enfant avait l'air de s'être calmé, elle ne voulait pas lui transmettre trop de stress alors elle commençait sérieusement à songer à arrêter, tout quitter et partir loin, où personne ne pourra à nouveau lui faire du mal. Une douleur intérieure encore inconnue la rongeait au plus profond d'elle-même. Etait-ce de l'anxiété face à son futur rôle de maman comme le lui avait dit la sienne ? Non, c'était plus que ça, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi, salie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, une larme tomba sur son doux ventre bombé. Elle était à bout de force. Elle voulait prendre des nouvelles de son ami, aller à son chevet mais elle savait aussi pertinemment qu'elle ne supporterai pas de l'entendre dire que Mulder l'a frapper. Mulder ! Qu'était-il devenu lui aussi ? Où était l'homme dont elle était éperdument tombée amoureuse ?

Dana était de plus en plus, physiquement et moralement, au bout du rouleau, elle décida donc de prendre quelques jours de congé avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait peut-être.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'écroula sur son lit, c'est alors qu'une image vint hantée son esprit, elle se revit couchée par terre en train de protéger son ventre des coups que Mulder était entrain de lui donner. S'en était de trop, partout où elle allait, une image de lui lui revenait. Il fallait qu'elle aille en terrain neutre, là où il ne lui était jamais arrivé de mal. Elle prit son sac de vêtements et sauta dans un taxi dans lequel elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Une main délicate la secoua tendrement :

Dana, ma chérie ! Viens, rentre ! Je vais payer le taxi, monte te coucher !

Merci maman

Mais Scully ne quitta pas sa mère, elle lui fit un énorme câlin comme elle ne lui en avait pas fait depuis des années ce qui étonna beaucoup sa mère mais cette dernière se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se doutait qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'important. Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bon lorsque le chauffeur de taxi était descendu frapper à la porte n'ayant pas le cœur de réveiller lui-même cette jeune femme qui semblait tant minée par la vie.

Maggy paya donc le chauffeur et accompagna sa fille à l'intérieur tout en l'épaulant. Elle la conduisit immédiatement en direction de la chambre d'amis.

Maman, ça te dérange si …

…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, dans cette famille pourtant si soudée et si unie de telles marques d'affections n'étaient pas habituelles et encore moins ce que Dana voulait demander à sa mère, quoi qu'il en soit Maggy comprit ou plutôt devina ce dont avait besoin sa fille et au lieu de l'emmener vers la chambre d'amis, elle l'accompagna dans sa chambre à elle. Ce lit où Dana ne venait plus se réfugier depuis des années, depuis que ses frères avaient décidé de se moquer d'elle chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. La dernière fois était le coup où elle avait retrouvé son petit lapin mort dans le sous-sol.

Maggy se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa fille unique. Elle l'aida à s'allonger et avant même qu'elle ne puisse en faire autant, elle entendait déjà la respiration profonde et plus ou moins régulière de sa fille.

Dana s'était endormie dans l'une des rares positions qui lui était encore confortable vu son état mais ne tarda pas à essayer de se retourner pour reprendre sa position habituelle : sur le dos. Dans cette position, Maggy réalisa que la grossesse de sa fille était déjà bien avancée. Elle se laissait aller à rêvasser tout en regardant son futur petit enfant. Et c'est les yeux pleins de rêves qu'elle s'endormi à son tour.

Au petit matin, une faible lumière passait à travers les persiennes et une agréable odeur de petit déjeuner lui chatouillait les narines. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle avait eu un sommeil réparateur, elle se sentait mieux, apaisée. Elle mit sa robe de chambre en soie bordeaux et descendit retrouver sa mère qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Sur la table trônait du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé dans un grand verre ainsi qu'une tasse de thé vert et alors que sa fille prenait place, Maggy lui déposa 2 pancakes fraîchement cuisinés dans son assiette. Depuis quelques jours, elle n'était plus ce qu'on pourrait appeler une grande mangeuse, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vraiment été mais étrangement cette odeur lui ouvrit l'appétit. Après avoir mangé ses deux pancakes et un à sa mère, elle s'adossa à sa chaise, porta une main sur son ventre et regarda Maggy en souriant :

Merci maman !

Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

Pour ne pas m'avoir posé de question et de m'avoir accueillis ainsi

Ne dis pas de sottise Dana, tu sais très bien que tu es chez toi ici ! … Comment se passe ta grossesse ma chérie ?

Bien … un peu … mouvementée. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas exposer le bébé mais il ressent mes inquiétudes et me le fait savoir. Mais aux dires de mon médecin, ma grossesse se passe très bien, le bébé est fort et s'accroche !

Aussi fort que son papa, dit Maggy en souriant ! Comment va Fox ? Euh pardon Mulder !

Un voila opaque assombri ce regard si pétillant qui avait été réveillé rien qu'en parlant de ce futur heureux évènement et cacha tout signe bonheur, la laissant avec pour seul allié le silence. Maggy ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait mais à en voir le visage de sa fille se fermer comme une huître à la seconde où elle prononça le nom de Mulder ne lui laissait présager rien de bon. Complètement retournée Dana monta s'habiller et redescendit à peine dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une paire de tennis et de vêtements amples un peu identiques à ceux que portait Mme Scully lors de ses grossesses. Dana sortit, les yeux pleins de larmes et commença à arpenter ses chemins que ses pieds avaient maintes et maintes fois foulé, le plus souvent coursée par son frère Bill.

Rapidement, elle arriva dans le champ des Dukefield. Fatiguée, à son grand étonnement, elle décida de s'asseoir et de prendre un peu l'air bien qu'un peu frais. Elle laissa cette fine brume matinale humidifier son front, elle fermait les yeux comme pour apprécier ce doux moment le plus intensément possible. Elle se sentait bien et ne tarda pas à se revoir en compagnie de Mulder, bien avant son enlèvement, alors qu'il se sentait encore bien, tous les deux assis dans le parc de Belmont au sud de Washington, regardant les bateaux remonter la Potomac River. Tendrement blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient passé toute la journée en amoureux à se prélasser, sans avoir à se soucier du regard que les autres pouvaient avoir sur eux.

Des larmes perlaient sur le visage de Scully et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son joli petit minois de porcelaine était inondé par ce barrage dans le fond de son cœur qui venait de céder, elle s'en voulait tant de se remémorer ses tendres moments passés en sa compagnie, c'était plus fort qu'elle. La carapace venait de céder et ne pouvait en retenir plus longtemps ce flot de douleur, elle se sentait plus que jamais emprise à deux émotions totalement contradictoires : d'un côté elle voulait ne plus jamais avoir à entendre parler de lui, finir cette affaire si douloureuse et partir le plus loin possible avec son enfant et refaire sa vie mais d'un autre, ce sentiment que sa mère venait de réveiller, elle voulait le revoir. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un gros malentendu, peut-être qu'il pourrait vivre heureux tous les deux et peut-être avoir un deuxième enfant, quittés tous les deux le FBI pour une petite maison à la campagne et des métiers beaucoup moins risqués. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire qui disparu aussitôt que son regard se porta à nouveau sur son corps arrondi, ce ventre gonflé qui hébergeait ce petit être qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et auquel on avait osé s'en prendre en y levant la main.

Non, elle ne prenait pas le geste de Mulder pour elle mais pire elle le voyait comme une attaque à son enfant. Non, ce rêve était tabou, ce rêve d'eux qu'elle regrettait déjà de trouver si doux. Elle avait comme honte de se l'avouer, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé mais le fait de le savoir et d'oser rêver à de tels moments d'idylles ne la faisait que culpabiliser d'avantage. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réalise mais au risque que ça la brise de le faire juste une fois ce rêve là, cette bêtise.

Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir exorciser sa rage, courir pour se libérer l'esprit ou encore donner des coups dans un sac de boxe mais dans son état tout ceci lui était malheureusement proscrit. Folle de rage contre elle-même, elle se leva et donna un grand coup de pieds dans une motte de feuilles qui volèrent avant de se reposer, éparpillées à terre. Méritait-elle de se faire châtier pour un tel rêve fait en catimini, un souvenir qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de refouler et qui refaisait surface à son grand désespoir lors de ces moments de douleurs et de peines aussi intenses. Ca faisait longtemps que ce rêve la travaillait, depuis que Mulder n'était plus tout à fait lui-même, elle avait tant essayé de l'oublier qu'il en devenait complètement stupide, jamais il ne se réaliserait, il fallait qu'elle en prenne conscience mais elle préféra le laisser s'étouffer dans son cœur et dans son corps qui n'avaient encore rien oublié qu'ils le désiraient encore.

Lentement, les yeux encore totalement embrouillés par les larmes, les mains tenant son ventre pour seul réconfort, elle regagna la maison de Margaret, prête à prendre ses affaires pour retourner sur Washington et essayer d'en finir avec ce dossier si pénible et regrettable.

_**Partie 2**_

Espérant ne pas avoir à faire à sa mère ni avoir à lui expliquer son comportement, Scully se glissa furtivement dans la maison si calme et accueillante de cette parfaite maîtresse de maison. Avec un grand empressement, elle monta les escaliers, il lui fallait encore partir, fuir. Oui, elle avait le sentiment de fuir même si elle ne savait pas où, ni si c'était vers un avenir meilleur. Elle prit son sac et redescendit aussitôt les marches de cet escalier. N'ayant pas encore revu sa mère, elle tendit l'oreille et ne tarda pas à l'entendre dans la cuisine, elle se tourna et la vit en larmes depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Son sac en bandoulière, elle s'approcha d'elle, le fit tomber à terre sans même s'en soucier et se jeta dans les bras de Maggy pour l'enlacer très fort. Chose qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas fait depuis des années et qu'elle regrettait tous les jours que dieu lui offrait.

Je t'aime tu sais

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, rattrapa ses affaires et quitta cette demeure si rassurante pour un avenir inconnu.

Elle passa par chez elle, empaqueta ses effets personnels, prit quelques souvenirs personnels ainsi que des affaires d'enfants qu'elle mit dans des cartons avant de faire venir un déménageur. Alors qu'ils faisaient les finissions, le camionneur lui demanda la destination des colis, chose à quoi elle ne pu répondre car elle-même ne le savait pas encore. Il lui fallait du nouveau, du dépaysement. Elle voulait vivre tranquillement avec son enfant et oublier avant de peut-être pourvoir recommencer à vivre.

Elle fit une rapide recherche internet, décrocha son combiné téléphonique et réserva un local dans lequel elle pourrait entreposer ses affaires en attendant de se retourner. Elle déchira une feuille et tendit l'adresse à cet homme qui la regardait d'un air désolé. Elle s'efforça à lui sourire mais c'était vraiment trop difficile et préféra lui tourner le dos afin de laisser échapper sa peine. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le papier qu'elle venait de découper, il s'agissait en fait du dossier d'hôpital de ce patient X qu'elle n'a va pas encore eu le temps d'entretenir. Mais il était trop tard, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Par acquis de conscience, elle décida tout de même de porter le dossier qui pourrait être utile si le malade s'en sortait.

Alors qu'elle déposait le document sur le bureau de l'infirmière de service, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne le prenait pas mal, ne se sentait pas comme agressée au contraire même, elle se demandait qui cela pouvait-il bien être, une sorte de soupçon de malice vint éclairé un instant son regard d'habitude si bleu qui avait viré ces derniers jours à un gris intense. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus, peur d'être échaudée une fois de plus. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la route :

Dana ?

Cette voix ! Nan, cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Cela ne devait pas être lui ! Pourquoi cet homme refaisait-il surface à ce moment de sa vie où elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin ?

Elle se figea, glacé par le frisson qui venait de parcourir toute son échine au moment où elle avait entendu cette voix prononcer son prénom. Fermant les yeux, elle revit Mulder la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé en privé par ce prénom, ce prénom qui ne lui avait jamais sonné aussi doux et tendre que depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait corps et âme.

Une fois de plus elle était partager par cet étrange sentiment : l'entendre lui avait-il fait aussi de bien que de mal au cœur ?

Timidement et contre l'avis de sa tête, elle se retourna n'écoutant que son cœur, le visage de nouveau rongé par les larmes de cette intense souffrance qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaître, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de cette personne sans visage, sans trait distinctif, ce patient X. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas du écouter son cœur et faire ce que lui dictait son cerveau, mais dans ces circonstances cela lui avait été impossible. Mystérieusement, il avait prononcé son prénom de la même façon que Mulder mais quand bien même ça aurait été lui, jamais elle n'aurai pu ni voulu lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Essayant de contenir ses sanglots, elle dit, d'une voix toute tremblante :

Excusez-moi ! On se connaît ?

Le visage de cet homme sembla se décomposer d'avantage mais elle ne le remarqua même pas tellement chamboulée par ce trop plein d'émotions qui se bousculaient en elle.

Dana, c'est moi …

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle avait envie de crier toute la rage que l'évocation de ce moment d'intimité avait éveillé en elle, elle l'aurait hurlé même si elle en avait trouvé la force physique mais ses larmes retenaient tous sons qui voulaient sortir. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien : sa respiration, son bébé, sa mère, rien ne fonctionnait, tout s'enchaîner à une vitesse incroyable dans l'esprit de Scully sans pourtant la mener à quelque chose de tangible à son grand regret. Soudain son esprit sembla se focaliser sur un mot, ce tout petit mot qu'il répétait encore et encore et dans cette petite phrase qui lui semblait si incohérente et qui martelait pourtant sa tête comme une vieille rengaine.

… Mulder, je suis Mulder, le vrai Mulder …

Pour la première fois, la peine et toute la colère lisible dans le regard de cette femme accablée par la douleur se transforma en une rage sans nom. Ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs à ce patient impressionné et désolé d'avoir déclanché une telle foudre rien qu'en lui sortant ses quelques mots. D'un ton très sec, méprisant et empêchant toute forme de répartit, elle lui répondit :

Comment osez-vous jouer avec les sentiments d'une personne que vous ne connaissez pas ? Tout ça parce que vous avez entendu mon nom lorsque j'étais à votre chevet ! Monsieur sachez que vous venez de détruire la dernière la parcelle de ce métier que je trouvais le plus beau et le plus constructif !

Elle tourna aussitôt les talons, ses pas martelaient ce sol, comme un glas qui s'abattait sur ce petit hôpital.

_**Partie 3**_

Cela faisait 4 ans maintenant que Dana avait déménagé de Washington, quittée le F.B.I. et coupée toute relations avec les personnes qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer dans ce qu'elle considérait comme étant une erreur de parcours, son ancienne vie. Elle vivait maintenant sur la rive ouest du Fleuve St Laurent, à Trois Rivières, ville située entre Montréal et Québec où elle avait ouvert une petite librairie de quartier vendant les œuvres des auteurs de cette ville de poésie pour laquelle elle était tombée en amour.

Elle n'avait jamais refait sa vie et chaque fois que Christopher lui demandait comment était sa vie avant sa naissance, Scully ne savait comment lui répondre tellement la plaie de son cœur était encore bel et bien béante. Chris' était devenu sa plus grande fierté, il était élève dans l'école anglophone de la ville et avait un intérêt déjà bien prononcé pour les étoiles et pouvait passer des heures, en compagnie de sa mère, dans le jardin de leur petite maison à les regarder les veilles de jours fériés.

Scully avait décidé de faire dîner son fils plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumer afin de lui faire profiter de la pluie d'étoiles filantes qui avait été annoncée au journal télévisé. C'est alors main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent au parc municipal. Assise avec son fils sur ses genoux, elle savourait intensément chaque seconde de chaque petit moment passer en compagnie de son fils et qui lui faisait oublier ainsi le chagrin qui continuait de la ronger mais ce soir là, au lieu de profiter du spectacle et de Christopher, Scully eu le sentiment d'avoir à faire à Mulder, c'était la première fois qu'elle réalisait à quel point il pouvait lui ressembler.

Traînant des pieds sur le chemin du retour, Scully du se résoudre à porter son fils alors qu'elle voyait tous les autres pères faire de même pour leurs enfants. Elle se disait sans cesse que ça serait peut-être bon pour l'équilibre de Chris qu'il ait un père mais rien que l'idée de redonner sa confiance à un homme avant même d'aller plus loin la révulsait et elle culpabilisait tous les jours d'être égoïste vis-à-vis de son enfant.

Alors qu'elle essayait de mettre la main sur son trousseau de clé tout en évitant de réveiller son petit homme, une voix masculine l'interpella dans un anglais tout ce qu'il y a de plus correcte, chose qui ne l'étonna pas car bien qu'elle ai emménagé dans cette partie francophone du pays, elle savait et avait eu maintes occasions de remarquer que la plus part étaient parfaitement bilingue et n'hésitait pas à lui simplifier la vie en lui parlant dans sa langue maternelle.

Elle se retourna et vit un homme de grande taille, brun qui se tenait dans l'allée de sa maison, dans l'ombre d'un érable :

Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider monsieur ?!

Chuchota Scully qui ne voulait pas réveiller son fils, sachant pertinemment qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme elle aurait du et ne voulait surtout pas que son enfant en soit témoin.

Dana !

Cette nouvelle évocation de son prénom lui donna la chair de poule. Inconsciemment, elle resserra l'étreinte autour de son fils.

Excusez-moi mais il se fait tard et je dois coucher mon fils …

L'homme s'approcha lentement d'elle, se trouvant maintenant dans la lumière du réverbère. Lorsque Scully vit son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ne pus s'empêcher de faire un ou deux pas en arrière, son cœur battant la chamade. Le petit, sentant quelque chose d'anormal sortit de son sommeil :

Maman ?

Chut Christopher, il est tard, il faut aller se coucher maintenant …

Scully, j'aurai besoin de te parler !

Le cœur de Dana battait de plus en plus fort, elle avait presque le sentiment qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine à chaque pulsation. Personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis qu'elle avait quitté les Etats-Unis pour le Canada, elle doutait même que ses voisins ne connaissent son nom de famille. Scully posa son fils à terre et lui dit d'aller aux toilettes avant de monter dans son lit où elle le retrouverait aussitôt. Christopher jaugea le regard de sa mère un instant :

Allé, file !

Il se retourna et partit en courant sous le regard amusé, attendri et malgré tout inquiet de Scully.

Monsieur, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder et il se fait tard !

Scully … il faut vraiment qu'on parle … est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

A sa grande surprise Scully, ne l'agressa pas comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qu'elle homme en tant normal. Calmement elle essaya de lui faire comprendre que c'était peine perdue mais il insista :

Je sais qu'il se fait tard et que tu ne peux pas sortir, que tu dois t'occuper de not', ton fils mais ça fait 3 ans que je te recherche …

Si vous me recherchez, bravo vous m'avez retrouvez ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez et comment avez-vous pu me retrouver ici ?

Les deux mains sur les hanches, elle attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part qui ne tarda pas à venir et à la laisser coite.

Skinner …

Qui cet homme pouvait-il bien être pour venir d'après les indications de cette personne qu'elle respectait tant. Jamais il n'aurait donné ses nouvelles coordonnées si ça n'avait pas été important et sérieux. Elle commença à avoir peur pour sa mère : était-elle malade ? Avait-elle besoin de sa fille mais elle ne lui avait pas donné son adresse de peur qu'elle ne la donne à Mulder. Toujours béate, Scully bafouilla :

Entrez ! Installez-vous au salon, je vais coucher mon fils et je reviens !

Elle monta à l'étage, pris son arme qui se cachait dans un double fond de son armoire, le cacha dans sa chaussure, alla coucher son fils, le berça en lui chantonnant une petite berceuse, celle qu'il aimait tant et que Dana lui avait toujours chanté : Christopher Was A Bullfrog.

Après ce moment d'intimité quotidien, Scully descendit retrouver son invité de dernière minute.

_**Partie 4**_

Au ralenti, elle arrivait au rez-de-chaussée, le cœur battant toujours autant la chamade. Qui était cet inconnu pour avoir éveillé à la fois des soupçons et une telle agitation dans cette région de son être qu'elle croyait endormi pour de bon ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, surtout qu'elle avait déjà enfreint l'une des règles qu'elle s'était fixée : ne jamais laisser rentrer d'homme chez elle.

Elle passa par la cuisine où elle prépara un plateau de boisson, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les placards, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à part de l'eau et du sirop. Avec un enfant à la maison, elle avait toute sorte de parfum mais rien pour les adultes. C'est alors avec un plateau rempli de toute sortes de sirop qu'elle fit son entrée au salon, se donnant un air qu'elle voulu le plus détaché possible.

Lorsqu'il entendit ses pas de velours sur le planché en bois ciré de la salle de séjour, il ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner et de l'admirer, ce regard gêna quelque peu Scully non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce geste, au contraire, elle devait se l'avouer elle trouver ça plutôt agréable mais ce geste aussi anodin soit il ne tarda pas à réveiller en elle des souvenirs qu'elle aurait encore une fois ne pas voir remonter à la surface. Elle posa maladroitement, le plateau sur la table basse et pris position dans le fauteuil face à cet homme.

Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

Oui, je veux bien merci !

Je n'ai que du sirop, je suis désolée.

Non c'est parfait !

Elle lui servit à boire, pris son verre et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et mit le pied droit sous sa cuisse gauche. Elle essayait ainsi de se donner un peu de constance mais n'était pas très sure de son efficacité, alors qu'elle rêvassait dans son verre de menthe à l'eau, elle se sentit regardé et leva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de cet inconnu qui gêné ne tarda pas à détourner les yeux.

Bon vous avez toute mon attention mais j'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi donc veuillez me dire qui êtes vous et ce que me vaut votre visite !

L'homme sembla étonné par l'intonation de la voix de la jeune qui avait été plus sévère et froid qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Je … euh …

Il prit une profonde inspiration et quand il réalisa qu'il avait toute l'attention de la jeune mère, commença son récit :

Bon, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est Skinner qui m'a donné ton adresse après plusieurs années de recherches et de discussions, il a enfin décidé de me faire confiance …

Le regard de la jeune femme se voulait de plus en plus intrigué, intrigué par le récit, intrigué par le fait que Skinner lui ai fait confiance, intrigué par le fait qu'il semble bien connaître cet homme et intrigué par le fait qu'il la tutoie si facilement.

Bon je ne sais pas par où commencer exactement pour t'apporter mon récit le moins douloureusement possible et afin que ça ne te paraisse pas trop invraisemblable, ce qui d'un côté me rassurerait et me prouverait que j'ai bien retrouvé cette femme que …

Cette femme que … ??

Cette femme que j'ai aimée éperdument et sans laquelle je ne peux plus vivre et ce depuis plus de 4 ans déjà. Quatre longues années que je ne voudrai n'avoir jamais vécu.

Scully en était bouche bée :

Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas paraître grossière mais … on se connaît ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire et dit d'une traite, regardant le planché :

oh que oui … je pense même avoir été la personne qui te connaissait le mieux sur cette terre, la personne en qui tu avais une confiance aveugle …

…

Dana, je suis … je suis … Mulder !

Les yeux de Scully se voilèrent instantanément d'un rideau de larmes qu'elle essaya de retenir le plus longtemps possible afin de ne pas montrer sa fragilité à cet homme, quel qu'il soit !

Sachez Monsieur que certes vous avez des points communs physiques avec lui mais je peux vous certifier que cet homme est mentalement malade et que jamais au grand jamais je n'accepterai de le revoir un jour, j'ai un enfant à protéger …

Et il est magnifique … il ressemble tant à … bref ! Dana, je te dis la vérité : il y a cinq ans de ça alors que tu étais allée donné l'un de tes cours à Quantico, je me suis fait enlevé par l'un de tes élèves : Jim Lidev. Ne t'es-tu jamais étonné de ne plus le voir à tes cours du jour au lendemain, de ne plus avoir le même homme en face de toi, ce même pour lequel tu portais ce magnifique enfant qui aurait du être mon fils ? Dana, je sais que c'est très dur à croire et je peux t'assurer qu'en t'éloignant de moi et sachant que j'étais loin de toi dans l'impossibilité de te, de vous protéger j'aurai voulu qu'il m'achève mais non au contraire, il prenait un malin plaisir à me frapper pour avoir eu toutes ses années à tes côtés et ton amour, choses qu'il n'avait jamais eues. Tous les jours, il venait me voir, s'amusant de ma détresse, me montrant les photos de tes échographies auxquelles j'aurai tant aimé participer. Et au lieu de me laisser sur cette torture de plus en plus morale que physique, il commença à se servir de moi pour savoir de quoi ne pas être démasqué !! Dana, s'il te plait dis moi que tu ne l'as pas cru, que tu recevais bien mes messages d'alertes lorsque je lui faisais part de fausses informations ?

Scully repensa aussitôt au changement de comportement qu'avait effectivement eu 'Mulder' : il n'avait pas reconnu Skinner, l'avait frappé, lui avait demandé d'appeler leur fille Emily et puis l'homme violent qu'il était soudainement devenu. Au fur et à mesure où elle réalisait que ce que disait cet homme était cohérent, les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à retenir jusque là se mirent à couler telle une rivière sur son visage. Elle voulait tellement que ce soit vrai mais d'un autre côté, ça voudrait dire qu'elle s'était faite avoir et qu'elle avait gâché 4 ans de sa vie où elle aurait pu être heureuse. Si c'était vrai et qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'était pas assez amoureuse de lui ?

C'est alors qu'elle allait lui poser des questions qu'elle entendit le bruit de l'escalier en bois craquer, machinalement elle essuya ses yeux du revers de la main et vit son fils arriver, son doudou à la main et le pouce dans la bouche. Sans même réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez lui, il se blottit dans les bras de sa mère et commença à se rendormir tandis qu'il se faisait tendrement bercer par Scully qui lui chantonnait sa comptine préférée.

Elle regardait l'amour de sa vie si tendrement qu'elle en oubliait ses peines passées et présentes, elle releva la tête et vit que son invité les regardait d'une façon très émue et tendre et c'est à ce moment que Scully crut découvrir cette fameuse étincelle qu'elle aimait tant, qui la faisait toujours craquée et qui faisait qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à expliquer le sourire radieux qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie de Mulder. Mais était-ce réellement lui ou est-ce que tout ce que cette personne venait de lui dire ainsi que son envie de croire lui avait fait imaginé cette ressemblance, elle n'en savait rien.

_**Partie 5**_

Elle ne détachait plus son visage de celui de son fils, tout l'amour du monde s'y lisait. En admirant ce cadeau du ciel, elle en oubliait la présence de cet homme qui venait de lui apprendre quelque chose de lourd de conséquences, quelque chose qui allait peut-être changer le cours de son existence et celle de son enfant.

Des traînées de larmes séchées sur les joues, Scully lui dit qu'elle devait prendre du temps, réfléchir, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait accorder du crédit à cette histoire des plus exceptionnelles et inattendues.

Il la regarda porter péniblement mais avec énormément d'amour son fils, en se cambrant le dos, il avait mal pour son petit corps qu'il voulait pouvoir à nouveau toucher et sentir comme à l'époque où il n'y avait pas toute cette distance qui le frustrait tant entre eux deux.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'entrée où Scully s'apprêtait à monter coucher Christopher, il lui chuchota :

Bon Dana, je vais vous laisser ! Je reste en ville pour quelques jours, j'ai entendu parler de coupes en cercles dans le coin de la Mauricie, je vais en profiter pour aller y jeter un œil… Je te donne mon numéro de téléphone, j'espère avoir un jour de tes nouvelles ! Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, je ne vais pas te harceler plus longtemps ! Merci de m'avoir accorder de ton temps !

Il lui ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de la joue. Etonnée, Dana le regarda, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, elle eu l'impression de pouvoir y lire de l'espoir bien que ça l'effraie un peu. Elle baissa les yeux en premier, lui fit un petit sourire gênée et monta les escaliers alors qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui pour les laisser tranquille.

Après avoir recouché son fils, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit deux places qu'elle occupait malheureusement seule depuis trop longtemps. La tête enfouit entre ses deux oreillers de coton, elle commença à sangloter : et si c'était vraiment lui qui était revenu et qu'elle l'avait accueilli de la sorte ? Elle voulait croire, elle le voulait vraiment mais son cœur avait peur de souffrir encore une fois.

Pourtant tout ce qu'il lui avait dit tenait la route : et si c'était vrai ce que lui avait dit Marion, sa voisine et bonne amie, qu'elle n'était pas encore vraiment remise de son mauvais état, qu'elle se déguisait en bonheur un peu gros mais qu'au fond d'elle-même elle avait le cœur comme un tombeau. Et si c'était vrai ce qu'elle lui avait encore dit, qu'elle succomberait au premier bouquet de fleur, qu'elle le reprendrait si il revenait en pleurs.

Elle avait soudain l'impression que les commérages à son sujet étaient peut-être vrai, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle paraissait, peut-être qu'elle était aussi fragile que lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de tout quitter pour venir refaire sa vie loin de tout souvenirs. Elle avait le sentiment de n'avoir pas pris assez de temps pour cicatriser ses peines et qu'elle risquerait de tomber de haut au prochain rendez-vous, si jamais il y en avait un.

_Et si c'était vrai qu'elle avait l'âme comme un chiffon, qui avait tant essuyer d'humiliation qu'elle se déchirait à la moindre torsion ?_ Comme pouvait-elle savoir ce que son vieux cœur lui cachait ? Si, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour le savoir mais elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à lui accorder cette chance aux risques de devoir être à nouveau ramassée à la petite cuillère. Pour cela, elle devait sonder les abîmes de son âme et de son cœur.

Plus elle se posait des questions et plus elle accordait le bénéfice du doute à cet homme qui avait tant insisté pour lui raconter son histoire et qui avait osé à plusieurs reprises la regarder droit dans les yeux. Comment avait-il pu savoir toutes ces choses si personnelles ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu peur de le laisser rentrer chez elle ? Et si son cœur, lui, l'avait reconnu ? Cette pensée la réconforta quelque peu et c'est avec un sourire d'adolescente qui va avoir un rendez-vous galant pour la première fois qu'elle s'endormi finalement.

Le sommeil de Dana l'emporta très rapidement dans un rêve aussi éprouvant pour son cœur que pour son âme, elle se voyait rattraper tout ce temps perdu tout en y mêlant des souvenirs, de moments qu'elle regrettait tant de ne plus vivre :

Elle regardait sa bouteille de parfum dont l'odeur lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs, ceux des jours où elle portait ses plus rutilants bijoux et où elle lui décrochait ses plus beaux sourires pour qu'il soit charmé par elle. Portant le pull de Mulder, elle regardait sa photo posée sur rebord de la cheminée, elle avait également mis à son poignet sa vieille montre qui lui donnait l'impression désuète qu'elle pouvait ainsi suivre son rythme et son pas.

Dès qu'il rentrerait, elle lui mettrait sa veste dans le placard pour pouvoir mettre discrètement son nez dans ses affaires, goûter un peu de son odeur du jour et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de repartir tout de suite. Elle lui annoncerait tous ses petits désirs qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'exaucer ainsi que ses petits tracas qu'il se dépêcherait de panser. Elle se sentait prête à aller jusqu'à allumer des bougies pour être sure que rien ne ferait fondre cette magie, lui faire des miracles sous les yeux, et également lui faire autant d'enfants qu'il le voudrait. Elle ferait tout pour le voir rire, ce rire qui lui procurait un effet des plus savoureux, elle le mettrait ensuite dans sa mémoire avant de pouvoir aller s'échoir.

Bien entendu, elle se trouvait trop vieille et n'habitait plus dans la bonne région, celle de son fulgurant soleil et de sa lointaine réputation et admirant ses portraits, elle vivait un petit deuil discret. Mais où était-il toutes ses années où elle l'avait secrètement attendu tant d'années, ces années qu'elle avait maintenant de trop.

Christopher la regardait dormir, elle avait un tendre sourire sur les lèvres et des larmes qui venaient y terminer leur course. Il se coucha à ses côtés et instinctivement, Scully passa ses bras protecteurs autour de son petit ange et quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, c'était pour voir l'homme de sa vie. Lentement, ils se levèrent et se préparèrent pour aller faire quelques courses afin de remplir le réfrigérateur et acheter des boissons au cas où ils auraient une visite. Et c'est une mère joyeuse et comblée qui sortit avec son fils, tous les deux riant à cœurs déployés. C'est avec un bonheur non dissimulé que Christopher alla joué ensuite au jardin d'enfants en compagnie de sa mère. En fin d'après midi alors qu'elle devait aller laver son fils et préparer toutes ses affaires pour l'école le lendemain, elle tomba sur une photo cachée sous l'oreiller de son fils, une photo de Mulder et d'elle.

Maman, c'est qui ?

Scully se retourna étonnée de voir que son fils était là et qu'il possédait une telle photo.

_**Partie 6**_

Viens la mon lapin !

Christopher s'approcha lentement de sa mère, ne sachant pas trop s'il allait se faire disputer par cette dernière ou même si elle allait lui répondre. Il s'assit à ses côté sur le lit et la regarda, elle qui ne voyait certainement pas cette photo de la même façon que lui et qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Où as-tu trouvé cette photo, chéri ?

Elle était dans ta commode…

Scully réalisa qu'en effet, elle y avait caché plusieurs effets qu'elle gardait pour lui remettre un jour. Pourquoi avait-il précisément cette photo alors qu'il y en avait d'autre où Scully était seule, et la même chose pour Mulder ? Recherchait-il une présence paternelle ou même tout simplement son père ?

Maman ??

Elle sonda le regard de son fils qui en disait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu entendre. Mais cette fois, elle devait être franche, elle devait être honnête aussi bien en vers son enfant que vers elle-même.

Oui, mon chéri, cet homme c'est bien ton papa !

Les yeux de Christopher changèrent de couleur, Scully y voyait comme des étoiles de fierté à l'intérieur et comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en lui disant la vérité. Il contemplait cette image de façon admirative, ce qui ému encore plus Dana :

Ca va mon lapin ?

Il est grand et fort !!!

Cette réflexion d'enfant arracha un grand sourire à Scully, un sourire qui avait refait son apparition que quelques jours plutôt lorsqu'elle avait rencontré cet homme ou lorsqu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Mulder. De voir, l'extase de son fils devant la photo de ses parents la conforta dans ses idées et décida d'attendre que son fils soit coucher pour appeler cet homme qu'elle voulait croire, croire qu'il soit bien Mulder, son Mulder.

Elle fit dîner son fils et après lui avoir permis de regarder un dessin animé de son choix et elle le coucha dans son petit lit une place puis prépara discrètement ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle rangea un peu de linge qui traînait dans la salle ainsi que quelques jouets dans la salle de séjour. Après avoir fini son travail de maman pour la journée, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur l'assise, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine. Elle regardait dans le vide, son cœur battait la chamade, dans une main elle avait son téléphone portable, dans l'autre, la carte de ce Mulder.

Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à composer, d'une main chancelante, le numéro qui se trouvait sur la carte. La tonalité était là. Elle avait le souffle couper : Bip … Bip… A peine cette deuxième sonnerie passée :

Mulder !

Euh … Allo ! Mulder ? euh …

Oh Dana, je suis content que tu m'appelles !

Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ?

Dana, je pourrai reconnaître ta voix et ta façon de respirer entre mille, même quand tu es stressée comme là !

Excuse-moi mais je dois avouer que je suis quand même un peu méfiante mais … euh …

Dana, tu veux qu'on mange ensemble demain midi ?

Bin, je voudrai bien, mais le midi surtout le lundi je dois faire vite car Christopher ne va pas à la cantine …

Ah

Mulder semblait déçu, d'une voix hésitante Scully continua :

Mais si tu veux, je ne travaille pas de la matinée…

Je passe te chercher à l'école primaire ou tu préfères que je te retrouve chez toi ?

Que dis-tu du parc à côté de l'école ?

Ah je comprends, tu ne préfères ne pas être vu en compagnie d'un homme aussi défiguré que moi !

Nan, c'est …

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle venait de tomber dans l'une des plaisanteries de son partenaire, ses plaisanteries qu'elle ne savait jamais à quel degré prendre mais qui les faisait toujours tant rire :

Rendez-vous à 9h30 dans le parc !

Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! Merci Dana de m'offrir de nouveau ta confiance !

Le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres ne la quittait plus, elle raccrocha le combiné soulagée et libérée d'un poids, un poids lourd à porter, qu'elle avait sur les épaules depuis déjà trop longtemps et dont elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir se libérer.

Il se faisait tard mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée mais plutôt excitée. Elle décida alors d'allumer la télévision et tomba sur une chaîne anglophone sur la rediffusion de Plan9, elle décida d'essayer de le regarder pour une fois en entier sans s'endormir comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle elle se revit dans l'appartement de Mulder, assise sur son canapé de cuir noir si confortable sur lequel elle s'était déjà endormie maintes et maintes fois. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de son collègue à ses côtés, cette présence qui la rassurait et qui l'apaisait au point qu'elle s'endorme le visage détendu. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était réveillée avec une couverture tendrement posée sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle ai froid, plus tard, elle se réveillait couchée dans le lit de son collègue qui était devenu son amant. Jamais il ne l'avait réveillé et toujours elle s'était sentit en sécurité en sa compagnie.

Une petite main la secoua tendrement :

Maman, on va être en retard !

Scully ouvrit les yeux et vit que le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel. Son attention se porta aussitôt sur son fils qui visiblement avait trouvé les vêtements qu'elle lui avait préparé la veille et qu'il avait essayé de mettre seul : sa chemise était mal boutonnée, ses chaussettes n'avaient pas été enfilées jusqu'au bout et le bouton de son jean n'était pas fermé, sûrement n'avait il pas pu y parvenir tout seul. Scully sourit devant son petit ange et se dépêcha de l'aider à s'habiller, lui prépara son petit déjeuner qu'il mangea pendant qu'elle se dépêchait de se préparer, elle ne pu hélas passer le temps qu'elle aurait souhaiter dans la salle de bain pour se faire son brushing, se maquiller et faire tout ce qu'elle voulait car elle était presque en retard pour emmener son fils à l'école. Elle prit donc une douche en vitesse, se maquilla très légèrement et mis une touche de parfum à la base de son cou. Elle portait les cheveux ondulés, lâché dans son cou et avait sauté dans le premier pantalon de lin blanc qu'elle avait trouvé dans son dressing qu'elle avait ensuite assemblé d'un débardeur en coton blanc lui aussi.

Elle emmena d'un bon pas son fils à l'école et arriva juste au moment où la maîtresse allait faire renter les élèves. Elle l'embrassa en vitesse avant de le regarder partir dans sa salle de classe. Autour d'elle les parents montèrent dans leur voiture pour partir au travail, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours puis se dirigea d'un pas lent mais qu'elle voulait assuré en direction du parc.

Ne voyant pas Mulder, elle décida de s'asseoir sur un banc sous un saule pleureur tout en regardant cette petite marre où dansaient des canards.

_**Partie 7**_

Il la voyait admirer la nature et se demandait ce qui était le plus beau : ce décor paradisiaque ou bien la voir elle, il opta pour la voir elle dans ce décor paradisiaque. Quel meilleur lieu de rendez-vous aurait-il pu rêver d'avoir.

Alors qu'elle regardait ce magnifique canard de trois couleurs qui paraissait comme flotter sur ce miroir qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule avec une infinie délicatesse. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle voulait gardé ce moment en mémoire, elle en avait tellement rêvé qu'elle avait peur que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et vit cette main qu'elle reconnu aussitôt, comment n'avait-elle pas pu la reconnaître plus tôt ? Elle se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage avait réellement été altéré, mais les traits étaient toujours les même, elle sonda le fond de ses yeux et en oublia aussitôt le physique de cet homme.

Tu es magnifique !

Il lui dit ceci en lui souriant ne sachant pas si il pouvait lui faire la bise ou pas. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment agir devant leur autre : lui ayant peur de la brusquer, ne connaissant pas ses intentions et elle de peur de faire une bêtise et de mettre en péril le bien être de son fils. Son fils, bien qu'elle vivait un moment fort en émotions en compagnie de Mulder, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Christopher s'il voyait sa mère en compagnie d'un homme. Le visage de Scully changea quelque peu et Mulder s'en aperçu aussitôt :

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca ne va pas ?

Non, c'est rien …

Pas à moi Dana, je te connais !

Il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules et attendit qu'elle le fixe de nouveau :

Tu te fais du soucis pour ta vie ou peut-être même pour … ton fils !

A ses mots, elle leva le visage et le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de les rebaisser, comme au bon veux temps, il avait su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle se sentit comme honteuse et alors qu'elle allait lui expliquer, il prit les devant :

Nan, ne te justifie pas ! … Il est magnifique ! Il a quatre ans, bientôt cinq c'est bien ça ?

Oui, euh … il aura cinq ans le 25 septembre. …

Elle murmura :

Quel gâchis on n'a pas fait là !

Elle l'avait dit plus pour elle que pour lui mais bien qu'elle l'ait dit très bas, il comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire :

Tu as fait un merveilleux travail avec lui, il est beau, bien élevé et très gentil…

Merci, il est ma plus grande fierté, tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

Oh si, je crois que je peux !

Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est juste qu'il est tout pour moi et que je fais tout par rapport à lui depuis le jour où laissant aller mon cœur, mon fils a failli en mourir …

Les yeux de Scully se ternirent, elle se retourna, s'assit de nouveau sur le banc. Le temps que Mulder vienne à ses côtés, les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues rougies par la rage de ce moment passé.

Mulder ne savait pas de quoi Scully voulait parler : avait-elle rencontrer quelqu'un avec lequel ça s'était mal passé ? Mais en quoi la vie de Christopher aurait pu être en danger ? Mulder semblait soudainement complètement perdu :

Excuse-moi Mulder ! C'est rien ! Juste une partie de ma vie qui fait que je ne laisse plus personne nous approcher, j'ai dressé une sorte de barrage entre lui et le reste du monde. Il est ma priorité !

Je le conçois parfaitement ! Dana ?

Oui ?

A-t-il a un homme qu'il considère ou qu'il a considéré comme étant son père ?

Non, je pense qu'il s'est attaché à une photo trouvée dans mon placard mais il n'y a jamais eu d'autre homme que lui sous mon toit.

Que c'est-il alors passé pour que tu aies failli le perdre ? Je ne comprends pas !

Je faisais allusion au jour où j'ai pris ma décision de quitter Washington …

Mais tu as quitté Washington, au moins deux mois avant d'accoucher vu la date où je te vu me fuir dans ce couloir d'hôpital et vu la date de naissance de Christopher !

Oui, Mulder ! Je suis partie à cause de la violence dont j'étais devenue la cible.

Oh mon dieu … Jim ? Il a osé lever la main sur toi, sur vous ?

Scully n'eu pour seule réponse qu'un acquiescement, ses mains s'étaient reportées sur son ventre, elle avait l'impression de revivre ce moment où elle avait eut la peur de sa vie. Ce moment qui fut pour elle le déclencheur de cette nouvelle vie, de cet exile. Partie avait été la décision la plus dure qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à prendre mais leurs vies en dépendant.

Furieux d'apprendre la nouvelle et de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger, Mulder se leva et donna un coup de pied dans la première motte de terre qu'il trouva

Je m'en veux tellement Dana, je n'ai pas su vous protéger, j'aurai du être là pour vous protéger ! Je me sens tellement lâche !

Scully se leva et posa sa délicate main sur son torse afin de le calmer :

Je ne t'en veux plus !

Elle réalisa en voyant le visage de Mulder se décomposer que ces mots étaient plus lourds de sens qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé :

Mulder ! Regarde-moi ! Quand j'ai quitté Washington, je suis partie pour fuir ta violence même si maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas la tienne …

Elle s'aventura à poser une main sur les cicatrices de Mulder, le travail avait été merveilleusement fait sur Jim mais en retour Mulder avait été bâclé et les boursouflures de son visage étaient les vestiges des souffrances qu'il avait du lui aussi endurer.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le parc à se parler de tout mais surtout de rien afin d'éviter les sujets trop douloureux. Lors d'un moment de silence où ils se regardèrent comme pour fixer chaque instant de ces retrouvailles dans leurs esprits, Mulder se pencha lentement et s'approcha dangereusement des lèvres de Scully. D'une main sur le torse, elle le repoussa :

Mulder, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, laisse-moi le temps d'y voir plus clair

Il eu l'air un peu déçu mais comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. Scully regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bond :

Oh mon dieu, faut que je passe chercher Chris' à l'école avant qu'il ne se retrouve seul dehors !

Y aurait bien quelqu'un pour te le ramener !

Mon fils ne part jamais avec quelqu'un sans que je lui aie donné mon autorisation !

Viens, je vais t'y conduire, je suis garé juste là !

Elle accepta son invitation et du pousser un paquet de graines de tournesol pour pouvoir s'asseoir à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Mulder arrêta la voiture devant l'école primaire anglophone et laissa tourner le moteur, dès que Scully vit son fils franchir la grille elle sortit de la Ford mondeo où son fils qui l'avait vu en sortir se précipita dans ses bras. Ces chaleureuses retrouvailles arracha un sourire à Mulder, il avança au niveau de Scully, baissa sa vitre :

Bon je vous laisse ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de pouvoir te parler un peu !

Scully reporta de nouveau toute son attention sur son fils puis dit et regardant de nouveau en direction de Mulder :

On va manger au Wendy's, tu nous invites ?

Surpris mais néanmoins flatté, Mulder accepta volontiers cette proposition bien trop heureux de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps en compagnie de Scully et de pouvoir aussi en profiter pour apprendre à connaître son fils même s'il n'était encore qu'un étranger pour lui.

_**Partie 8**_

Ils s'installèrent sur une petite table près des jeux pour enfants afin de pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement sans avoir à se demander si tout va bien pour Christopher qui va sûrement vouloir aller jouer un peu. Chris' était tout heureux à l'idée d'aller manger dans cette chaîne de fast-food où ses petits camarades allaient beaucoup plus souvent que lui. Il n'avait du y aller que deux fois en tout et à chaque fois lors des anniversaires de ses amis. Scully connaissait que trop bien les mal fait de cette cuisine et ne voulait pas que son fils s'y habitue mais aujourd'hui c'était bien différent, elle savait qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard annoncer une nouvelle lourde de sens à son enfant et elle voulait être sûre que même s'il la prenait mal qu'il ai au moins pu s'amuser un peu ou encore si elle voulait parler tranquillement à Mulder, elle le pourrait.

Elle commanda un menu enfant à Christopher et prit en plus une grosse barquette de fritte où elle piochera de temps en temps et laissera les autres à son fils. Mulder lui s'était prit un gros hamburger avec plein de fromage qui coulait et également une grosse portion de frittes. Scully se demandait où il allait bien pouvoir mettre tout ça mais ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette pensée. Ils avaient d'autre chose beaucoup plus importantes à se dire.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, se lançant des regards qui en disaient très long. Comme à la bonne époque, les mots étaient superflus. Christopher avala quelques frittes après avoir englouti son burger. Puis s'essuya les mains et avec des yeux plein de malice demanda la permission de pouvoir aller jouer avec les autres enfants. Scully n'eu le cœur de lui refuser ce plaisir même si elle aurait préféré que Mulder puisse passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie.

Elle le regarda courir rejoindre les autres enfants, les yeux luisant de plaisir.

Dana !

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui :

Merci de me l'avoir présenté !

C'est tout naturel Mulder

Sait-il qui je suis ?

Tu es un ami de sa maman, un très vieil ami … Mulder n'allons pas trop vite s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas si facile que je le laisse paraître tu sais ?!

Un peu déçu mais compréhensif il baissa la tête, du bout de l'index Scully lui releva le menton afin qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire :

Mulder, je suis vraiment passée par des moments très difficiles ! Je n'avais plus goût à rien, j'y pensais tout le temps, tout le temps… Quand j'étais seule ou quand j'étais entourée de gens, même si je les connaissais, je ne les connaissais pas, au travail comme dans la rue. Chaque fois que je traversais la rue, que je traversais un pont, que je refoulais ou que je renversais une larme de désespoir et de détresse. J'y pensais tout le temps dans la voiture quand je voyais ma mère faire de son mieux pour me faciliter la vie avant mon départ ou quand mes connaissances essayaient de me changer les idées en m'emmenant à des conférences, des exportions ou encore des spectacles. J'y pensais à chaque fois que je voyais un train arriver dans cette vieille gare qui ne sert pourtant presque plus, mais moi je le voyais ce train que les autres ne voyaient même plus. J'y pensais tout le temps à la maison, quand j'ouvrais le tiroir des rasoirs ou la petite porte des flacons, j'y pensais chaque fois que j'essayais d'aller moins mal, chaque fois que j'avalais ces médicaments que j'avais acheter pour lutter contre cette dépression qui ruinait mon bonheur de jeune maman. J'y pensais tout le temps, à chaque fois qu'un regard tombait sur moi et que ce n'était pas toi. J'y pensais chaque fois que le train passait Mulder, chaque fois que je passais ce petit pont de boit et que je voyais le St Laurent qui coulait dessous. J'aurai voulu m'envoler dans l'espace et m'enfoncer dans l'oublie. Chaque fois que le train passe Mulder ! Au début comme à la fin des vacances, j'y pensais et pourtant je me suis retenue et pourtant tout au fond de moi chaque fois où passait se train je me disais que non, je n'avais pas envie de me planter devant. Mulder se fut un réel travail sur moi. J'y pensais chaque fois mais j'ai attendu à deux pas de ses rails que je dois être la seule à si bien connaître, j'y ai pensé à chaque fois mais j'ai attendu la façon d'y penser moins. J'ai attendu qu'on décide de m'enlever tous ses médicaments si dangereux pour moi comme pour Christopher et que dans le courant d'un grand fou rire,e n voyant s'éloigner le dernier wagon, j'ai oublié que je voulais mourir.

Scully était en larmes, elle sanglotait tout en relatant son récit. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avait été loin d'être évident. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle ait pu vivre de tels moments par sa faute. Même si ça ne l'était pas directement, il s'en voulait toujours et là encore plus.

Scully ne parvenait plus à le regarder dans les yeux, elle lui avait livrer une très grande part d'elle-même et bien qu'elle se sente soulagée, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir tout déroulé la comme ça le jour de leurs retrouvailles. Toutefois, elle devait le lui en parlait si ils voulaient peut-être recommencer entre eux.

Mulder s'il te plait regarde-moi ! Parle-moi !

Il se tourna vers et la regarda le visage ravagé par les larmes, il ne parvenait même pas à soutenir son regard tellement ses révélations avaient ouvert en lui de vieilles cicatrices. Une fois de plus il se trouvait démuni, se sentait coupable des sévices physiques comme morales que Scully, sa Scully, avait subi par sa faute. Oui, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas pu empêcher ce malade de s'en prendre à leur bonheur.

Mulder …

La voix de Scully n'était plus qu'une succession de sanglots qu'elle essaya de refouler au plus profond d'elle-même lorsqu'elle vit son fils, leur fils s'approcher. Rapidement, elle essuya ses yeux rougis par cette lourde déclaration, cette peine, elle attendait désespérément la sentence de Mulder mais l'arrivée de Christopher l'avait éloigné dans le temps. Essayant de reprendre de la constance face à son fils, elle lui demanda :

Ca va mon lapin ? Tu as bien joué ?

Oui, j'ai gagné la partie de chat perché 2 fois, on doit continuer la partie à l'école …

Ecole ! Scully en avait encore une fois oublié l'heure, ils partirent en vitesse en direction de l'école. Scully marcha ensuite jusqu'à la librairie où elle devait prendre son service. Mulder lui était resté au Wendy's n'ayant rien pu faire face à cette soudaine agitation.

Alors qu'elle était sur son lieu de travail, parmi des livres qu'elle aimait tant, elle n'arrivait pas à être vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle conseillait maladroitement les clients et oubliait même de faire les réductions aux clients les plus fidèles. Son regard était fixé sur son cellulaire qui, à son plus grand regret, ne sonnait pas. Dehors, elle regardait un train passer, et c'est à ce même moment que son téléphone retentit et que le nom de Mulder apparu sur l'écran…

_**Partie 9**_

Scully prit une profonde inspiration, attendit une deuxième sonnerie, son cœur battait la chamade, jamais il n'avait battu si fort. A la troisième tonalité elle finit par décrocher son combiné.

Scully !

Allo Scully, c'est moi !

Un silence pesant puis :

Faut que je te vois, il faut qu'on se parle !

Je travaille là Mulder !

Je le sais Scully, est-ce que je peux t'inviter dans un vrai restaurant ce soir Dana, rien que nous deux ?

Et qu'est ce que je fais de Christopher ?

Tu ne peux pas appeler une baby-sitter ?

Mon fils te gênerait-il ?

Ne dis pas de sottise voyons ! C'est juste qu'il faudrait réellement qu'on se parle ! Dana, je suis tellement désolé de ma réaction à midi

Passe ce soir, je ferai manger Christopher en vitesse et on pourra discuter ensemble par la suite

Ils se quittèrent sur cet accord. Mais Scully ne pu se remettre à son travail pour autant, elle se sentait sale, elle avait comme le sentiment que cet homme qui c'était fait passé pour elle avait abusé d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait été consentante si elle l'avait su. Toutes relations physiques avaient été à son insu. La nausée lui monta, elle couru à l'arrière boutique et n'en ressortit qu'une fois débarbouiller, à l'heure d'aller chercher son fils à l'école.

Cette pensée d'avoir été abusée la hantait, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

**a suivre ...  
**


End file.
